


Symbiosis共生关系

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: 一个自我安慰的故事





	Symbiosis共生关系

【Lofter外链补档】  
随着酒精和理智都逐渐消失，疼痛感又重拾返来。裸露，折磨，需求，欲望都以特别反感的形式出现，而他也知道这些不过是自己因受被迫妄想症而意造出来的东西，但Peter还是忍不住打开了柜子翻出陈旧的抑制剂，他急躁地撤下针管头的硅胶保护膜，并不不熟练的用指尖弹了弹里面颜色鲜艳的液体。  
Peter的呼吸又苦又甜，嘴里还有股粘稠的血腥味，他感到疲惫不堪，针头已经刺进了血管，但却始终没有按下推送器。  
他的脑子就像铁丝网似的一片混乱，无法从中获得任何有逻辑的解释和判断，但Omega最终还是把针头取了出来，带出一滴漾红的血液。  
开了封的抑制剂就这么被狠狠甩到墙角，里面的液体因为撞击和晃动起了泡，Peter脑海里浮现出了Anthony的样子，他好像在说些什么，但声音愈来愈低，最终什么都听不见了。

 

Omega佝偻着身子坐在没有光照的阴影中，木入三分，就像他前几眼在白天做噩梦，晚上失眠的那样，Peter不知道该怎么办、但他心里却异常渴望的要命。  
他把敞开的衣服绷的很紧，然后用手顺着腹部慢慢往上滑，隔着那层单薄的白色布料感受着自己的肌肤，木槿的气息开始弥漫在空气中，眼前的吊灯渐渐模糊起来，脑子里一团浆糊似的东西正在膨胀着。  
指尖传来的温度无法弥补心中的落空，涣散的意识没有再在边缘挣扎，剩下的黑影还在进攻着他最后的心理防线。  
他喝不醉——拜那个男人所赐，所以他只能假装自己没有从混乱当中清醒，Peter模仿着Anthony平时玩弄他的方式揉捏起自己的乳尖，更多疯狂的念头从他的脊骨里缓缓渗透出来，男孩闭上眼睛想象着Alpha总是蹦着的脸，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛让人难以琢磨透彻。  
Peter红着脸把自己的双腿掰开，他那根可怜的性器正垂在大腿之间，下面的穴口正在聚热的空气中收缩着，Omega没有放弃对自己的爱抚，他学着男人粗暴的方式并胡乱抓起一罐润滑剂，把两根沾满有甜腻气息的手指轻轻地插进了自己的湿润的肠道中，挣扎在这一刻显得毫无意义。  
虽然一切在他眼里看似都十分简单，但却难以避免。  
下身传来的酥麻感让他忍不住叫出了声，随后才意识到那其实是自己的手指，在感到羞耻点同时反而加快了速度，从指间的触感就能知道那里温热又潮湿，男孩用牙齿咬上了嘴唇，从喉咙传来的热气蒸发在玻璃上，流动的水雾清晰可见，Peter睁开了湿漉漉的眼睛却不知道该看向哪里。  
难受得灼心，却还在火上浇油。  
“Anthony..”他终于忍不住松开牙齿喊了一声黑发男人的名字。  
没有人回答，当然没有人回答。  
性器硬的发疼，缺少慰问的顶端开始流出液体，但Omega依旧没有去在意它，后面的穴口已经轮到了第三根手指，搅拌的淫荡水声清澈地散漫在空旷的房间里，Peter用指甲刮弄着自己的柔软的肠壁，有点痛，但他一点都不想停下，他还想要更多。  
那是一种令人狂热的隔膜消融的感触，这完全是一种精神上的渴望，Omega向枕头多的地方靠去，那里有从Stark大厦逃回来时穿的衣服，他握住那个不适合他尺寸的衣领，把整张脸都都埋了进去,吸嗅着Anthony所留下的味道，手也从穴道里抽出握住了自己的性器。半透明的天空刺痛着他苍白无力的心脏，乏力的双腿像是被灌了铅汞一样沉重，却阻挡不了下身的泥泞，唾液从艳红的舌尖往下滴，灼烧着他胸口的皮肤。  
Peter一边套弄着自己的欲望一边伸出另外一只手，指尖在空气中上下伸缩着，好似在摸索一个不存在的人，陈腐而悲伤，可这一切都无济于事，因为在这个令人痛苦的白夜梦里，他知道了，他已经离不开那个男人了。  
床在他身下疯狂的晃动，身体迎合自己手指的感觉让他感到茫然，整个腰身不停地颤栗着陷入床单里，下沉，往深渊里坠落。  
他再也控制不住情绪，让自己哭出声来。  
欢愉所有的深切相交的快感，以及肉体放肆交缠的那种毫无希望的和解，莫名的感到难受与无助，他只能在迷乱中应付着自己的欲望，直到绷紧了抽筋的双腿，浑身颤动着，就这样高潮在了自己的双手之下。  
Omega手上乳白粘稠的液体映在了他带着血丝的眼膜，鲜明的铭刻在了他的心里，心一下子又迷失起来。  
他再次起身去了一趟浴室清理自己，那杯杜松子酒已经被混杂的空气给污染了，Peter只有打开冰箱拿出一罐昨天从酒吧带回来的低度数调制酒，但玻璃瓶盖打开一半，又放了下来。  
麻木迟来的清晨，Peter现在清醒多了。七点的阳光打在他沾满精液的双腿上，屋里凌乱不堪，那管抑制剂被打碎了，一股荷尔蒙还在屋里没有散去。  
男孩回头看了看一片狼藉的床单，刚刚自己欲求不满的行为让他感到愧疚，虽然他才是被害者...或者共犯。


End file.
